The objective of this unsolicited proposal is to establish an independent National institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) contract to create a Neonatal Collaborative Review Group within the International Cochrane Collaboration to maintain and develop a neonatal trials data base. The contract will serve as a research resource by providing current reviews and meta-analyses of the clinical trials in newborn medicine. This information will facilitate exchange of information among those involved in the design and conduct of multicenter neonatal/perinatal trials; provide information to clinicians who wish to make better informed therapeutic decisions; provide information on which to base decisions about the allocation of health-care resources and priorities for future research; and serve as a resource to NIH and other funding agencies who support multicenter research and investigators.